Lucca
Lucca Ashtear is the time-traveling scientist from Chrono Trigger series. Lucca was introduced as a player character on March 1, 2011, by the CRRP player, Roll D20, who also plays Roll. This player has left the board. Background Born in the year 981 A.D., Lucca is the daughter of Taban Ashtear, renowned inventory from the village of Truce. At first, she had no passion for science. However, a nine-year old Lucca watched helpless as one of her father machines crippled and maimed her mother. Ever since, the tomboy devoted her life to science so she would have the power to prevent future accidents. In the year 1000 A.D., Lucca and her childhood friend, Chrono, embarked on what would became a timeless adventure. It began, innocently enough, at the kingdom's millennium fair, which became a journey to the kingdom's medieval era and, much to their outrage, a post-apocalyptic future. The three discovered the culprit behind the world's future calamity - a time-devouring cosmic horror, known as Lavos. With no wish for their civilization to be consumed by this primordial evil, they worked together to thwart the alien monster. They gained allies (notably, an amphibian knight, a golden robot, and untamed cavewoman) as they traveled from prehistoric eras to forgotten civilizations. Against all odds, Lucca, Chrono, and their comrade-in-arms were victorious. A dark future would soon see better days. Everyone returned to their resident time-eras and moved on with their lives. Chrono and Princess Nadia exchanged their vows and became husband and wife. Lucca, on the other hand, returned to her home in Truce and continued her life's work as an inventor. With the world freed from Lavos' grip, the young scientist did not know what the future would hold for Neo-Guardia. Thus, it became her wish to leave a legacy - not for her sake, but to guarantee a better life for future generations. Still, Lucca could not leave temporal science alone. She continued her experiments with the dimensional portal and opened a gateway to an alien world. Initial surveys revealed little information beyond atmosphere and giant fungus fauna. Still, Scientific curiosity got the better of her, and she gathered her tools, embarking on an expedition towards this mushroom planet. Involvement Lucca expedition began in the Madshroom Kingdom. Here she soon discovered that the planet was apart of a much larger multiverse after an encounter with the keyblade master, Aqua. However, the scientist choose to her conduct a scientist survey on the alien planet. Between her observations, and an encounter with a few native Toad men, Toadan and Toadake, Lucca discovered that the world is under the mad influence of the god, Sheogorath. Together the three devised theories on how to dispel the hostile psychic energy that plagued the kingdom and how to reverse its effects using the Power Stars. Lucca begun to make preparations to obtain one of the Power Stars. She took a shuttle off planet in order to construct specialized sensor equipment and turned to the Altruistic Valorians , in hopes to obtain the required materials. While they possessed the technology, they lacked the manpower. Lucca turned to the aide of other heroes and enlisted Aqua, Leonora and Wheatley to the cause. Presently - Lucca and Aqua are transporting a psionic broadcaster that'll be planted on the peak of Star Hill, while Leonora and Wheatley embarked towards Rose Town. Powers and Capabilities Lucca is a gunslinger who packed a lot of firepower in her Wondershot blaster, but she also relies on fire and abjuration magic to help in a fight. See also * Aqua External Links *Dr.Ashtear's Time Machine (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters